ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter VS Broly (Servent of Axion)
important note: I know that this may be against the rules and I understand if this page has to be taken down. and forgive me if this is sloppy, I can't work with wiki text very well. this story takes place in hunter's universe, but the "Planet Supreme" universe is a different (not main) universe to Geti's universe. I'm also very sorry if I get anything wrong :P Also, I was going to stop after Hunter left the "Planet Supreme" universe, but I think I'll continue a little. Visit to Planet Supreme Hunter was flying in the "infinite" void of space, there was no landmass here, just emptiness and Void Stuff. Hunter had been flying in one direction for decades now, looking for a possible edge of the universe, and he was sure he was close since he felt a strong gravitational tug (wall of black holes). He was hoping to reach something of interest, anything. Eventually (about a month before reaching the universe's edge), Hunter found a strange purple light, it looked like a star; whatever it is, its bound to be more interesting then....nothingness. Hunter flew to the light as fast as he could (base form). As Hunter got closer, the light shone more brightly, but after only a minute of flying, he was literally next to it. The light wasn't being emanated from a star but by a portal. The portal was a flat disk about 20km high and 8km in width. Hunter had little experience with portals, but out of curiosity, he entered it. The next minute was spent in a purple beam. After a minute or two, Hunter came out of the portal, he looked around himself but didn't see anything, just black. Then he looked down and saw a HUGE planet, he could barely see the horizon, and he was sure he was at least 1000km above it. Hunter sensed a lot of strong powers (much greater then his own) and decided to descend down to it. Hunter descended much greater then 1000k, maybe 1000000000k. Hunter observed the planet and noted that it was much like his own planet (besides size), it was a good mix of water and land. As Hunter descended into the atmosphere, his body got dragged by the gravity, and his body burning from the heat (he entered a hot zone) and developed small cuts from the high winds. He eventually landed on some flat ground. Trying not to get crushed by the gravity, Hunter had a look around and saw what it was like up close. There wasn't much to be amazed at, just some trees and mountains, even though he walked to a mountain by going through a forest. In the forest Hunter encountered his first creature, a Giant rat "hmf, when I sensed a bunch of powers, I expected more then just a rodent. Oh well, take it and leave it I guess" and Hunter blasted it, leaving it burnt, but still alive. Hunter was in shock that *anything* could survive one of his Ki blasts. Before Hunter could Blast the rat again, a bunch of sounds eco-d through the forest. Looking around, Hunter saw a lot of black things, many more (smaller/weaker) rats where surrounding him. They charged and jumped at him, biting him on the arm and even kicking him, they couldn't do very much damage but it was more then tolerated. Hunter ignited a large aura that surrounded himself, blowing away some of the rats. He did kicks and punches in random directions, always hitting one of the rats onto the floor, in the mean while not noticing his body being bitten by other rats. Left, right, forward and back, the rats kept on piling onto him, and he thought "this is a nuisance. I don't need to kill all of them, but I just need to prove that I'm not rat food!". Eventually after being kicked in the eye, Hunter shook all the rats off and shot a Huge beam forward, incinerating about 1/5 of the rats. thankfully that was enough to scare them away, but another figure appeared from behind a tree. it was a tall man with a pretty big muscle build, he had black hair and a necklace around his neck. He looked similar to hunter in a way. Hunter sensed the man's power level "hmmm, well he certainly isn't a push over, this should be fun (looking for a fight)" Hunter thought. The man greeted Hunter by saying "My name is Broly, why have you come here?", but was replied with "just looking around, gotta problem with that?" "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, your NOT welcome here. I have been asked to get rid of any outsiders under lord Axion's orders." "ooooh, (sarcastic voice) "lord Axion", (normal voice) what do I have to do, pay tax? I don't think so bub". Broly's temper rose quickly "I said GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Broly ignited an aura fired a bunch of Ki blasts at Hunter, they all hit him directly. But when the smoke cleared, Hunter was completely unfazed by the attack. "his Ki tripled, goodie". Broly launched a punch at Hunter, but missed and got nudged by the latter, crashing him into the ground. When Broly opened his eyes a second later, he found that Hunter had one foot on his stomach. he couldn't move at all. After trying to struggle free, Hunter put his hand up to Broly's face and charged up a Ki blast. Terrified, Broly transformed into his Super Saiyan form, blowing Hunter away. "What a ridiculous power, his Ki only multiplied by 50! I'll still play around with him for a bit, no use putting a challenge to waste". Hunter fired his Ki blast at Broly which burnt his abdomen. He followed up by teleporting to Broly and punching him in the back, partly paralyzing him. But Broly didn't let that stop him from delivering a strong kick to hunters face along with one of his "Ultima Blaster Cannon". The blast sent Hunter through some tree's and into a mountain side, but he still remained uninjured. Broly saw Hunter and got angrier, Transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Hunter said "whoa, his power just multiplied by 100! Interesting" and zipped to Broly, doing a *normally* light punch to his stomach. He felt his fist almost go through Broly's chest, but He got punched in the stomach and jumped away. Broly, Now turning red with rage, screamed "HUNTER!!!", and burst a gigantic green aura around his body. "god damn, his power just keeps on climbing, and how did he know my name?" Broly chased after Hunter and shot a powerful Ki at him, it didn't do any damage, but it stunned Hunter. As Hunter was trying to swipe the dust away, Broly went above him shouting "Galactic Hammer!". Hunter was hit into the ground which made a crater. Broly then fired another Ultima Blaster Canon which scored a direct hit on Hunter, along with making an even larger crater. The dust that started to settle was beginning to crush Hunter (due to the gravity), it was a hard enough job just to wipe some of it off. When he got up, He was aching, the attack clearly did some (little) damage. Hunter decided to end the fight, he and Broly rushed at each other and launched heavy punches, hitting them both and sending them back. Broly landed on his back, and hunter landed on his feet. Hunter let Broly get up just to see what would happen. He had full control over this fight. Hunter realized Broly had anger issues, and he decided to utilize them. "Hey musky (Muscly man), fight like you mean it or I'm gonna blow this planet to smithereens". Broly, once again infuriated ignited a Huge aura "His power doubled again, where does he get all that Ki?". Then, Broly's Aura started to shrink, condense. Once it fully entered Broly's body, Hunter failed to sense his energy. "W-what, I can't sense his energy anymore! What sorcery is this?" Broly seemed to vanish and appear right up to Hunter, picking him up by the arms and throwing him into some near by tree's. Hunter flew in the air and came crashing on the ground "Ok, I'm going to forget that didn't happen, as long as you c-" Hunter was then grabbed in the head by Broly's two arms. Broly head butted Hunter, almost killing him. Hunter couldn't breath, but he managed to deliver a nasty kick to Broly's head. It didn't injure him, but it made him let go. Before Hunter could get too far away he was grabbed by the foot and thrown a long way away. Hunter landed In a field full of flowers, he made a crashing entrance next to a sparkling lake (well of eternity). Hunter got up and sat down next to the lake, being near it made him feel....safe. Hunter rubbed his face where he had been head butted, he took his hand away "b-blood! Something's seriously wrong with this planet". Hunter started to wash his face from the lake water, but ended up falling in entirely. Even with only being a foot underwater, the pressure was too much. Even though the water's weight was crushing him, he started to feel the pressure just roll off, like he was getting used to it. "This feels nice, its like heaven". After a few minutes of relaxing, Hunter jumped out and into the air; The gravity wasn't crushing him anymore, the heat wasn't burning, and even the air was more breathable. Hunter could now sense Broly's energy "So that's where you are? I'm coming Broly!". Hunter literally teleported to where Broly was, and he was still in his LSSJ (tier 3) form. Hunter was afraid that Broly might jump in power again, so he fired a powerful Ki blast at Broly vaporizing it. There was nothing left but a pile of dust "heheh, good thing I ended that fight when I did, that guys power was rising quickly, and it could have gotten out of control again If I didn't do anything". Hunter continued exploring Planet Supreme, finding and killing any animals he came across (with difficulty), that is, until he stumbled upon a certain cave a while later. Hours after his fight with Broly, Hunter once again came across a garden with a pond full of water (well of eternity), and near it lied a cave. Hunter had come across many interesting things since his arrival to planet Supreme, so he was curious to see what the caverns where like, so he entered it. Hunter put up a light orb so he could see his surroundings, nothing special, just stone and dirt. Before getting to deep into the cave, he heard a voice that said "Worry not about those who try to find you, but those lucky enough to do so. And I have been lucky enough to get 2 visitors in this past Month’, who are you, Warrior of Extra-Terrestrial origin, and why have you come?" Hunter responded with "what the....you talk weirdly, but if you must know, I came here out of sheer boredom." The entity who produced the voice stepped out of the shadows and showed himself to be a tall, black dragon. Hunter was a little intimidated by his appearance, though he couldn't sense his power. Axion continued "with my previous servant "Broly" out of action I am in need of a replacement. Hmmmm. I know! How would you like to be my eternal servant?" Hunter spat on the ground and said "No way, I ain't gonna be no dragon's servant". Axion sarcastically laughed and said "hahaha, how about this? if you can make a scratch on me in one day, I'll let you leave. I mean, you've been dipped in the well of eternity, so you can't be all that weak right? sound like a deal?" Hunter had NO idea what he was getting himself into, but he accepted saying "damaging an overgrown lizard like you, too easy". He fired a Ki at Axion's stomach, making him grunt, even though it did 0 damage. Hunter Powered up, multiplying his power by 15 and charged at Axion (being cautious) and did a heavy kick to his chin. Hunter thought "I'm not giving up that easily" and continuously hit Axion's head. Being annoyed, after 17 minutes of being punched, "maybe I was wrong, you truly are weak" Axion flapped one of his wings and sent Hunter flying out of the cave. Now covered in deep cuts and bruises, Hunter was infuriated "NO, it's IMPOSSIBLE to be uninjured by my attacks, this CANNOT be happening!!!". Hunter was so mad that he even accessed his Negative form. He continued his barrage of attacks but failed to do any damage. 3 minutes later, Axion flapped his other wing, knocking Hunter unconscious, He picked him up and threw him into the pond (well of eternity). After some time passed, Hunter got up, fully healed and ready for action. Though he felt a surge of strength run through his body again. "I just threw you into the well of eternity, that should heal you and unlock your hidden potential. Even if you've been dipped in it once, you should still have some unlock able potential. I believe Broly fell into that very well but I can't be certain". "So you made me stronger, big mistake pal." Hunter Grabbed a star shaped pendent from his shirt pocket, and focused his energy, starting to emit a yellow aura. this was followed by a large flash. Hunter now had a golden palate and a sparkling new aura "this is my star form, NO being has ever survived against me in this state". Axion was intrigued by this new look "alright, I shall reset the time limit, the same rules follow: 24 hours to injure me". Hunter smiled and charged at Axion, doing a full powered punch, still nothing. Hunter didn't give up, for the next 23 hours and 46 minutes he kept on hitting Axion and having his power increase (after 24 hours he was 1.4x stronger then the start). After that time passed, Hunter felt sick, he had roughly 15 minutes to go but what good would it do? He looked at Axion and said "all or nothin'" and up all of his star energy into a single ball (taking 10 minutes to charge). Hunter fired the ball at Axion and made a large explosion, making mountains of dirt and dust rise up, some of it getting into the well. Once the dust had cleared, Hunter had a good long look at Axion and saw a TINY scratch where the blast hit. He had won the bet, even though the scratch healed after 20 seconds. Axion said "would you look at that, I got a scratch. Well done, you may leave now." Hunter was very relieved (and happy) that he injured Axion since he ran out of energy afterwards. Hunter spent the next 3 days exploring the rest of the planet. If Planet Supreme was an RPG game, the area Hunter was in would be like level 1, nothing but the weakest creatures everywhere (except for Axion who is the strongest). Although despite this, Hunter did have difficulty managing the locals. 7 hours after Axion, Hunter found another group (same) of rats, however it only took a Ki beam to clear them out. 1 day after, he came across a small pack of wolf like creatures, they only managed to kick him, but Hunter managed to bounce back and kill them off. 2 days after, Hunter passed a river, and saw a hydra like creature. Hunter had fired a Ki at its face, but it retaliated by wiping Hunter with its tail, dislocating his shoulder. Hunter used his "immense form" and after a ferocious battle, he won, and fried it with a Ki. The smell of burnt Hydra had attracted a wild bear, but for some reason Hunter decided to protect the burnt corpse of his victim. Even in his immense form, a swipe from the bear was enough to damage Hunter's stomach. He coughed up blood but used his Negative form to evaporate the Bear. And most recently, he had been stung by a hive of bee's because he destroyed their hive due to the fact that the sound they made "made his skin crawl". After about 3 full days of exploring, Hunter got quite far away from where Axion's cave was. He was exploring a small mountain range and trying to see if any "titans" where present (on Hunter's planet, it is believed titans (elemental giants) lived and roamed around mountains. This planet does have a lot of interesting creatures on it after all). Hunter was a little disappointed when he found almost no life after looking for 4 hours. However, he did see a mountain that had a bunch of crystals sticking out of it. Being somewhat of an interesting sight, Hunter approached it "I wonder if those crystals can reflect Ki?". As Hunter got near the "mountain", he started to hear a motor like sound. It was clear after a while that the sound was emanating from the mountain that Hunter was approaching. Hunter took a good look at the "mountain", and it looked kind of strange, sort of like a Dragon. It was also producing a weird energy/vibe "Hmm, it's possible that that isn't a mountain, it could another creature that lives on this planet". Hunter felt a little insulted that The Dragon was just sleeping there in front of him. "Ignore me will ya? Well I've got a little gift for you". Hunter fired a barrage of Ki blasts at the beast, trying to wake him up. A large cloud of smoke covered the dragon, but when it settled, it was still sleeping. Hunter charged at the dragon and punched it (somewhere around the torso), but it ended up breaking Hunter's fist. "dang that's smarts, what's this thing made of?" Hunter tried everything to wake the dragon up (firing Ki's, punching and shouting at it), but non of the attacks seemed to have any effects. In a comical way, Hunter got so mad that he even transformed into his negative state, but it didn't help any. Hunter thought "I wonder if this thing is tougher then that Axion guy", and like 3 days ago, He grabbed a star shaped pendant and focused his energy. In a short time (longer then before), he entered his star form. The flash that was produced from the transformation made Cystan wake up. Hunter simply pouted "finally, rock brain's awake, but it's to late now, I've made up my mind". Hunter charged up and fired a huge Ki beam at Cystan, shooing/vaporizing many birds that where resting on the mountains/trees. Cystan wasn't harmed at all, but before Hunter could have a look, the former roared, producing a terrifying shock wave that knocked Hunter onto the ground. "W-what the heck just happened? He just roared and I was knocked down!?". Hunter, for the first time ever, was actually bleeding in his star form! This put a considerable scar on Hunter's pride. "I've..... I've got to get out of here, it isn't safe any more". Hunter got up and used the "flying rajin" technique to make a quick get-away, but Cystan was slightly irritated. He let out an even bigger shock wave then before, which managed to somehow catch up to Hunter. Hunter was knocked out of his "flying rajin" technique, but he managed to make a smoke bomb by further covering Cystan in Ki bombs. Hunter continued using the Flying Rajin technique and managed to not only get away from Cystan, but Planet Supreme. "That was fun, but I don't think I'm ready to live on a planet like that. Maybe some day in the future when I'm stronger". After about 2 days of searching, Hunter eventually found the portal he came through to enter this dimension. Hunter looked back at Planet Supreme and got a sickening feeling in his stomach "so many beings that can defeat me, its pitiful". Hunter entered the portal and slipped back into his own universe. Just before Hunter flew off, he looked around to see what he had been looking at for many years/decades before stumbling upon the portal; nothingness. but he didn't have any second thoughts about going back. Hunter slowly flew off and had a last look at the portal, just something to soak up before disappearing into the "infinite" void. Though when Hunter looked at the portal, he noticed it was shrinking (not because he was traveling away from it), and after a minute or two, it was gone. Hunter made sure he was traveling in the right direction by letting gravity tug him, and he flew off at full speed (In his Star form). After 2 days, Hunter zapped out of his Star form. Hunter mumbled "It looks like my previous transformation (Into Star form when fighting Axion) made this ones time length shorten by a day (Star form lasts for 3 days)". Even though he couldn't go any where near as fast as he could in his star form, Hunter could still travel at super fast speeds, and it seemed that Planet Supremes gravity helped out. Hunter had spent the past (roughly) 40 years traveling in one direction without encountering a landmass of any kind, it really made him learn patience. But due to the "fast" events on Planet Supreme, Hunter found himself getting very bored very easily (Hunter had been bored for 40 years, but after just a month or two, it started to feel natural. He learned to ride out an entire month with just one thought). Despite this, Hunter "survived" on the thought that something big was coming up. (Hunter got tingly whenever adventure was near, and right now it was making him feel ill). As the days drew closer, the weird tingle grew. After around a month, the gravitational pull was incredibly strong, even without moving, Hunter was traveling around 1000km per hour. Hunter had a good look in front of him, and it looked like there was a weird wall of "aura" just swirling around. He looked up and down, and it didn't end, it just kept on going. The latter even fired a Ki blast just to see what would happen. The blast travelled for a few minutes (it was going very fast), and then it just disappeared. Hunter decided to charge at the wall himself just to see what was happening, but when he got close enough to it (an hour later), he found out that it wasn't a wall. Well, not exactly. Hunter just looked ahead and said "what the heck, it kinda looks like there are little dots In the wall, and there is a swirly pattern surrounding them". He had reached the edge of the universe. "So, is this what the edge of the universe is?" Hunter wondered. "Wait, I know that tingle from anywhere, those are black holes!" (Hunter had the ability to sense phenomena). Indeed, the "edge" of the universe, the "wall" was made up of an uncountable number of supermassive black holes that are spaced 1 cm apart, and have been condensed to the size of .4cm, making up a gigantic barrier (1 pc thick) spaced roughly 600 billion light years from end to end. *Hunter does the math for a few minutes*. "Ok, this may be a problem, I can't survive very long in a regular black hole as it is, how am I going to get across this?" Hunter felt hurt having to use the Star form 3 times in a month, but he was pushed into a corner. He pulled out the star shaped emblem, and after a few minutes, he transformed once again. "Nothing in *this* Universe can hurt me, not while I'm like this" Hunter said as he grinned. Hunter charged strait for and into the wall of black holes. At first he was unaffected, but staying still for a few minutes started to make him feel uncomfortable (Imagine being tugged every few centimeters of your body at different points, that would make anyone feel uncomfortable). Hunter just moved forward through the black holes, it was annoying, but after an hour of suffering, he finally made it to the other side. Hunter zapped out of his Star form "boy that was torture, I hope to never go through that again". Category:Page added by Matrixkid